plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chili Bean
:You may be looking for the Chili Bean Bomb seen in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Chili Bean is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Any zombie that eats a Chili Bean will be defeated and leave a trail of paralyzing gas behind him. Plant Food upgrade The Chili Bean's upgrade is flatulence that randomly plants three new beans randomly in any row. Suburban Almanac Entry Damage: Massive Range: Touch Recharge: Sluggish Chili Beans deliver a crippling bout of gastrointestinal distress. Usage: on eaten Special: eating zombie is destroyed and releases stunning gas He's not blushing, he's trying to hold it in. Gallery Dop.jpg|Chili Bean's almanac entry PvZ2_Chili_Bean.jpg|Chili Bean's artwork Chili Bean HD-.png|HD Chili Bean. ChiliBeanSeedPacket.png|Chili Bean's seed packet Gas imibes.png|Imitater Chili Bean Chilliboost.jpg|Chili Bean's boost packet Chili Bean Costume2.png|Chili Bean's costume Map_Chili_Bean.jpg|Chili bean on the old map Beanpea1.png|Chili Bean using Plant Food Beanpea2.png|Chili Bean continuing to use Plant Food Picture 027.png|The mold glitch Chili bean .jpg|The player got the Chili Bean (beta screenshot) PVZIAT Chili Bean Watered Costume.gif|Chili Bean being watered in the Zen Garden. (Animated) Chili Bean toy.jpg|Chili Bean toy 41NysTsh4dL._SX425_.jpg|Chili Bean plush Gallery of fainted zombies MummyZombieFaint.jpg|A fainted Mummy Zombie ConeheadMummyFaint.jpg|A fainted Conehead Mummy RaZombieFaint.jpg|A fainted Ra Zombie Leidjk.jpg|A fainted Buckethead Mummy FaintCamel.jpg|A fainted Camel Zombie FaintExplorer.jpg|A fainted Explorer Zombie File:Fainttombraiser.jpg|A fainted Tomb Raiser Zombie Phara.png|A fainted Pharaoh Zombie FaintedPirateZombie.jpeg|A fainted Pirate Zombie FaintedPirateCone.jpeg|A fainted Conehead Pirate FaintedPirateBucket.jpeg|A fainted Buckethead Pirate SwashbucklerZombieFaint.JPG|A fainted Swashbuckler Zombie FaintedSeagullZombie.png|A fainted Seagull Zombie SeagullZombieGlitch.jpeg|A fainted Seagull FaintedPirateImp.jpeg|A fainted Imp Pirate Zombie FaintedPirateCaptain.jpeg|A fainted Pirate Captain Zombie FaintedCowboyZombie.jpeg|A fainted Cowboy Zombie FaintedCowboyCone.jpg|A fainted Conehead Cowboy FaintedCowboyBucket.jpg|A fainted Buckethead Cowboy FaintedProspectorZombie.jpeg|A fainted Prospector Zombie with Dynamite FaintedProspectorZombie2.jpeg|A backwards fainted Prospector Zombie FaintedPianistZombie.jpeg|A fainted Pianist Zombie (Can no longer be done in 2.1 version) PonchoZombieFaint.jpg|A fainted Poncho Zombie FaintedChickenWrangler.jpeg|A fainted Chicken Wrangler Zombie Zombie Bull RiderFaint.JPG|A fainted Zombie Bull Rider Trivia *Its design may be based on the Coffee Bean of Plants vs. Zombies. **It seems to be based on real chili beans. *If not eaten, it will release its own gas every ten seconds (the gas does not affect zombies as it is just part of an idle animation). (This can also happen in the Suburban Almanac and the Zen Garden.) *The Treasure Yeti doesn't eject flatulence or faint upon eating the Chili Bean. This is because it is a robot. *Also, if a Pharaoh Zombie still has its sarcophagus, it will still eat the Chili Bean, but it won't be affected by it. *Barrel Roller Zombies will crush it instead of eating it if it still has its barrel. *When a Seagull Zombie eats a Chili Bean, the paralyzing gas comes from its head. *There is a glitch in any levels where the player can't plant on Dave's mold colonies; if the player uses Plant Food on a Chili Bean and one lands on the mold colonies, the challenge can still be completed. **This can also happen with the Potato Mine. ***This is most likely because the player themselves did not place the Chili Bean or Potato Mine there directly, the game did. *Like Hypno-shroom and Garlic, Chili Bean's purpose is to be eaten. *Sometimes there is a bug that makes zombies faint before they finish eating the Chili Bean. **If this bug happens, the Chili Bean will be reusable one more time. **This bug may happen because the animation of the zombies is faster than before. The bug was created in the 1.7 update, but it was fixed in the 2.2.2 update. *Zombies hit by the gas cloud do not change color. *If a Plant Food zombie eats a Chili Bean, it appears to not change color. It actually does change, though it is hard to notice. *As of the 2.1 update, Chili Bean no longer makes Pianist Zombies faint and can no longer kill multiple zombies at once, but Zombie Bulls die instantly upon eating the Chili Bean as of the 2.1 update. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Instant Kills Category:Wild West Obtained Plants Category:Wild West Category:Slow Recharge Plants Category:One-Use Plants